Una pequeña bondad
by Naruto elite covenant
Summary: Uchiha Mikoto toma la mano de un niño marginado y con él vuelve a escribir el destino de su clan. UA.
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto solo pertenece a Kishimoto. Esta historia es una traducción y solo pertenece a DigitalTart**.

 **Capítulo 1**

Se estaba acercando el final del primer día completo de Sasuke en la Academia, y el sol de verano que se ocultaba y decolorado brillaba sobre Mikoto mientras caminaba tranquilamente de vuelta de la escuela a la casa con su hijo. Ella no _tiene_ que hacer esto… ella era la señora Uchiha, y podría haber delegado la tarea a su doncella, si hubiera querido, y nadie habría pensado que era extraño. Pero Mikoto siempre sintió que era mejor que ella complete las tareas mundanas de mantenimiento de la casa, en adición a sus deberes como la esposa del jefe del clan. De ella se espera que sea la elegante anfitriona, el petróleo que mantiene los engranes de la política del clan funcionando sin problemas, visible sólo en su ausencia. Lavar los platos o recoger a su hijo de la escuela técnicamente no cae bajo este ámbito, pero Mikoto lo hace de todos modos. Siente que la mantiene activa.

La idea de que ella estaba dando excusas para estar cerca de Sasuke revoloteó por su mente como una hoja caída, y desapareció. Hoy había sido un día demasiado tranquilo en la casa. Ella pensó que sería un alivio no tener la curiosidad de su niño de seis años de edad bajo sus pies, por un tiempo, pero a pesar del efecto benigno, el silencio en la gran casa era inquietante. Haber tomado un baño largo e ininterrumpido (¿Cuándo fue la última vez que había tenido uno de _esos_?) resulto solo empeorar la situación. Después de secarse con la toalla se había embarcado en una épica misión para limpiar las bodegas del lugar, para distraerse de la amorfa soledad. Había funcionado en su mayoría, hasta que encontró una caja de viejos álbunes de fotos con la etiqueta "Itachi" en la parte posterior y tuvo que parar. En un principio las había visto sin hacer nada, riéndose intermitentemente para sus adentros ante los recuerdos que volvieron con más claridad. Entonces se dio cuenta de que más allá de la edad de ocho años no sonreía en ninguna fotografía.

Su hijo mayor había sido promovido a Jōnin a principios de este año, y desde entonces la sencilla ceremonia había pasado de frío al suave remate lejano. Él era el más joven de Konoha para alcanzar ese rango en toda la historia, salvo Hatake Kakashi, que había superado al prodigio Uchiha por dos meses. Todo el clan estaba terriblemente orgulloso de él, su padre más que nadie, pero su reacción a los elogios habían sido la de estremecerse, como si fueran palabras de reproche. Él cumplió con su deber, y lo hizo bien, pero nunca parecía tener el mismo orgullo en sus logros como lo hacían su familia y sus compañeros. Si Mikoto no lo conociera mejor habría pensado que estaba avergonzado de sus habilidades. Siempre había sido un niño reservado y, como Jōnin en servicio activo, ella esperaba que se condujera con más madurez de la que era habitual a sus trece años en esta tierra, pero esto… esto le preocupaba profundamente. Cuando él estaba todavía como Genin, tenía sus momentos en que bajaba la guardia, con ella y especialmente con Sasuke, cuando una sonrisa pacifica podría ser vista mediante una grieta en su endurecida mascara shinobi, floreciente en sus labios.

Después de que Itachi se excluyó de su vida ella se volvió hacia Sasuke, que podía amar como una madre desea amar a un niño. Estaba orgullosa de ser Uchiha, sin demasiada arrogancia que afecto a tantos otros rostros severos de su clan: el brilló en los ojos y la determinación del niño de convertirse en Jefe de la Policía, querido protector de Konoha, nunca dejo de levantar su corazón. Enviarlo a la academia fue el primer paso hacia su sueño.

Una pequeña parte de ella, que hizo callar sin piedad, tenía miedo de que también pudiera ser el primer paso para hacer de él otro Itachi. Un niño que hace de soldado cuando es tan pequeño que apenas podía mantener el equilibrio sobre su cadera, un asesino antes de su noveno cumpleaños, un asesino endurecido para su decimotercer cumpleaños. Un niño con apenas una infancia.

Ella sacudió esos pensamientos oscuros de su mente mientras sus pasos la llevaron a los jardines desaliñados y los campos de entrenamiento que rodean a la Academia. Los jóvenes estudiantes y sus parientes cercanos se reunían alrededor de la zona de juegos, los más viejos se dirigían errantes a sus casas en grupos irregulares. Desde el otro lado del montón, ella aplaco la cabellera azulada perpetuamente descuidada y saludo con la mano. Se había cepillado esa mañana, pero a diferencia del resto de su cuerpo el cabello de Sasuke no parecía capaz de comportarse.

— ¡Hola mama! — trino desde su percha en su sube y baja, cuando un flaco niño rubio está fuertemente subiendo de abajo y arriba con gusto.

Ella nota, con un soplido de superioridad, al Hyūga enviado a un miembro de la casa secundaria para recoger a su preciosa princesa de ojos perla en su primer día de clases. Hyūga-sama, aparentemente no podía ser molestado. Su difunda esposa había sido una mujer dulce, aunque un poco tímida. Fue una lástima que ninguna de sus características amorosas se habían contagiado a su marido.

Entro su hijo con otros compañeros de clase, reconoció a un par de estudiantes de otros clanes prominentes: Un Aburame con una sudadera con capucha a pesar del calor; un Inuzuka, con unos muy agudos dientes y colmillos de adorno impresos debajo de cada ojo; un Yamanaka seguro de sí mismo, con el pelo tan rubio que era casi blanco; un Nara y un Akimichi sentados juntos en la hierba, eso a juzgar por el cabello con forma de botella-cepillo de cola de caballo negro y mejillas redondas tatuados, respectivamente.

Saludo al profesor asistente encargado de la supervisión de la zona de juegos, un joven bastante nervioso y con una cicatriz en el puente de la nariz. No parecía mayor de la mitad de la adolescencia y Mikoto se dio cuenta de que probablemente era su primer día de clases también, aunque en el otro lado del atril. Sus ojos marrones vagaron sobre el patrón de la afición rojiblanca que adorna el pecho de su kimono y él se inclinó profundamente.

— Sasuke-kun me ayudó a demostrar las primeras formas del Taijutsu hoy. No esperaba que fuera tan por delante del resto de la clase, Uchiha-sama— dijo, abrió la boca y luego la cerró de nuevo muy rápidamente. — Yo decía… que él tenía mucha habilidad— dijo y despejo la garganta con ansiedad. — Yo no sabía que es experto. Me han dicho que al igual que Itachi-san. Increíble, de verdad.

Mikoto ahogó cortésmente una sonrisa a su evidente incomodidad. Desde que el padre de Sasuke estaba trabajando tan a menudo tan tarde en la sede de la policía y su hermano desaparecido en las misiones, que había hecho una gran cantidad de entrenamiento preliminar de Sasuke ella misma. Él era muy bueno para su edad, pero no _así de bueno_. Ella era culpable de cómo lo estropeo un poco y nunca lo presiono tanto como su marido había presionado a un joven Itachi.

Para un ninja el profesor no era muy hábil para ocultar su lenguaje corporal y lo que estaba diciendo era bastante claro: _—_ _Oh mierda, oh mierda, yo sólo dije a la esposa del jefe del clan que no esperaba tanto de su hijo. Acabo de recibir este trabajo, por favor no me despidan._

Por un lado él tenía una razón para estar preocupado. Los Uchiha eran notoriamente fáciles de insultar y tendían a guardar rencor también. Eran unas características del clan de Mikoto que no compartía mucho y ella sonrió en tono alentador al joven maestro. — Me alegra oír que lo está haciendo tan bien. Pero no tenga miedo de fomentar una mayor práctica si cree que lo necesita, sobre todo en el entrenamiento de resistencia. Un shinobi no puede llegar tan lejos solo con el talento puro.

— Lo tendré en cuenta— contesto distraídamente mientras se alisaba el cabello. Era evidente que no había esperado que aceptara su autoridad como instructor con esa gracia, así Mikoto hizo un punto consciente de hacerlo. El comportamiento remilgado de algunos de sus amigos en el clan hacia los profesores de sus hijos era francamente vergonzoso. Una gran parte de ser un buen ninja era un trabajo sencillo y duro, no importa qué tipo de increíble Kekkei Genkai haya sido con el que fuiste agraciado, accesos directos y el favoritismo en sus días de estudiante era como no ver los hijos de sus amigos heridos o muertos una vez que se enfrentaran a sus primeros desafíos reales en el campo.

— Buena suerte con tu nueva clase— ella le dijo, moviéndose otra vez hacia Sasuke. El maestro le dio las gracias rápidamente antes de saludar al siguiente padre.

Su hijo todavía estaba riendo y lo vio a la distancia, a pesar de que no estaba haciendo parte de su trabajo el otro niño era una fuente de energía y todavía estaba empujando fuera con toda su fuerza con apenas un tirón en su aliento.

— ¿Tienes un nuevo amigo hoy? — pregunto paseando hacia ellos.

— Mmm hmm… Su nombre es…— comenzó, el chico rubio finalmente hizo una pausa en sus saltos y le sonrió.

Mikoto sintió el aire bañado por el sol y el sonido de las voces de los niños que se caen, sustituidos por la fría lluvia de otoño y los gritos de los heridos y los moribundos. Ella no escuchaba hablar a Sasuke acerca del nombre. Ella ya sabía, el Kyūbi, el zorro demonio. Nadie sabía cómo de profunda es la influencia de ese prisionero, pero las marcas de bigotes impresos en la carne de sus mejillas era terriblemente elocuente. Agarró a Sasuke mas o menos por el brazo y lo saco de su asiento, inclinando el otro lado del balancín contra el suelo con un golpe seco y un gruñido de dolor salió de su pareja en el sube y baja.

— Vámonos Sasuke— dijo ella, alejándose de la abominación. Su hijo se resistió, tirando de ella hacia atrás en la dirección del otro chico. Ella se negó a mirarlo a los ojos otra vez por miedo a la maldad sobrenatural que podría encontrar ahí si sus miradas se encontraban. Ella había perdido tanto por esa bestia. Su llegada la aparto de una jubilación cuando por fin había hecho las paces y la arrastró lejos de su bebe de solo unos meses de edad. Las madres lactantes, los ancianos, los inválidos, los niños… todo el que podía caminar y era dueño de una banda ninja fue empujado al servicio debido a las consecuencias de ese terrible día. Dado que muchos de los Uchihas estaban estacionados permanentemente en Konoha como miembros de la Policía Militar sus pérdidas fueron asombrosas, las más grandes en proporción a su número de todos los principales clanes ninja.

Mikoto había sobrevivido en gran parte sin daños, pero no se podía decir lo mismo del resto de su familia. Su madre y abuelos maternos fueron asesinados cuando uno de los refugios de emergencia fue reducido a escombros por un golpe errante de una de sus colas. Y sus dos hermanos mayores, gemelos fraternales, fueron de los primeros en atacar al demonio y pagaron un alto precio por ese coraje desinteresado. Koichi fue aplastado formando un frotis irreconocible de sangre y vísceras y Kojiro sufrió extensas quemaduras de chakra a través de su rostro y pecho que resistieron cada intento médico para sanarlos. Él sobrevivió a la batalla, pero completamente ciego y con un dolor horrible. El día que fue lo bastante lucido para entender lo que le había sucedido a su hermano gemelo… Mikoto entro para cambiar sus vendajes y lo encontró bocabajo empapado en sangre en su colchón con su tantō desenfundado en sus manos.

— ¿Por queeee? — se quejó Sasuke, retorciéndose, acercándose con sus dedos y rompiendo el agarre de esas horribles memorias. Mikoto reacciono bruscamente al día soleado y a la agradable risa de los niños con una inhalación brusca. — ¡Usted me dijo esta mañana que debo hacer un montón de amigos! ¿Por qué Naruto no puede ser mi amigo? Es divertido y él no comenzó a llorar como un bebe cuando lo golpee en la clase de Taijutsu. No como esa chica estúpida de cabello rosa.

— Te lo dije, nos vamos. Itachi está llegando a casa de su misión esta noche y tengo que empezar la cena.

Sasuke hizo expresiones y frunció el ceño. —Él no va a comer de todos modos. Él siempre toma algo con su equipo si llega tarde a casa, y él _siempre_ llega tarde a casa. ¿No podemos estar aquí un poco más de tiempo?

Mikoto suspiro con exasperación. La percepción de los niños shinobi no siempre fue una bendición. Contra lo que su juicio le dictaba volteo a ver al mocoso zorro. Su sonrisa se había desvanecido en una expresión de disgusto y estaba sin convicción impulsándose de arriba a abajo en el sube y baja, como si no le importara ahora estar jugando solo. Él no hizo ademan de seguir a Sasuke, como si hubiera experimentado esta extraña reacción muchas veces antes y sabía que no debía de probar suerte.

Ahora que ella lo miro un segundo se dio cuenta de lo delgado que era. No es un crecimiento fino tampoco, desnutrido y delgado, sus mejillas no eran tan redondas como podrían haber sido y la camiseta manchada se encontraba colgada demasiado libremente de sus hombros huesudos. Konoha era prospero. Ningún niño debería de estar pasando malas comidas, especialmente el hijo de un Kage, sea o no su filiación de conocimiento público. Había algo desesperadamente mal aquí.

La sed de venganza de un shinobi y la compasión de una madre por un niño hambriento se mezclaron en el corazón de Mikoto. Lo intento, vacilante, sonriendo a su vez. Aparte de la delgadez y las marcas de bigote era como mirar un retrato del Yondaime. Pero esa sonrisa no la hizo pensar en su padre, le hizo pensar en su _madre_ y algunas de las últimas palabras que habían hablado el uno al _otro_.

 _Él será de la misma edad que Sasuke, así que espero que vayan a ser amigos._

Ella lanzó el dominio sobre su hijo y su mano cayó lentamente hacia su muslo. Sasuke rio en señal de triunfo y troto de vuelta al lado de Naruto. Dejó que sus ojos se desviaran fuera de foco y de nuevo en la memoria, mientras los niños volvían a sus juegos. ¿Quién se creía que era para negar el último deseo de uno de sus amigos más queridos? Odiaba el Kyūbi como ella odiaba a ningún otro ser vivo, pero Naruto era algo más que el Kyūbi. Él era el único hijo de Uzumaki Kushina.

Seis años antes, había sentido la intención de matar del demonio sobre ella, un primitivo terror se intensifico que tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su voluntad para evitar agarrar un kunai y enterrárselo en su propia garganta. Si ella pudiera ir mas allá, mirar y analizar con ojos analíticos, podría ver que el chico frente a ella no emana nada de esa malevolencia.

Ella no estaba familiarizada con la teoría detrás del Fūinjutsu, solo con la práctica, supo objetivamente que era posible sellar a un Bijū dentro de un ser humano al tiempo que se conservaba la humanidad del contenedor. Aunque ella jamás conoció el secreto hasta después de su prematura muerte, Kushina misma era prueba de ello. Nadie había confirmado ni desmentido nada, no a Mikoto, pero sentó las piezas y las reunió en una imagen perfecta. Ella había sido una muy buena estudiante de historia. Ella sabía que el Shodaime poseía la habilidad de controlar bestias con cola. Ella sabía que Uchiha Madara, el traidor, caído señor de los Uchihas, había usado al Kyūbi otra vez en la confrontación final en el Valle del Fin. Ella sabía que la esposa del Shodaime , Uzumaki Mito, se había unido a la batalla para ayudar a su marido moribundo para finalmente inclinar a favor de los Senju su dominio sobre la batalla. De repente ya no había Kyūbi, el Shodaime fue llevado de vuelta a Konoha y sano, y todos, excepto Madara, vivieron felices para siempre. Mito sobrevivió a su marido por un intervalo ridículo, pasando finalmente al sueño eterno a sus 120 años de edad, el mismo año que Kushina había venido a vivir en Konoha. Sus libros de texto no especificaban que paso con el Kyūbi, pero teniendo en cuenta lo reacios que habían sido Iwa para atacar a Konoha durante la Tercera Gran Guerra Ninja, ella estaba dispuesta a apostar que era el miedo al Kyūbi lo que les impidió el asalto a las murallas.

Mirando en retrospectiva, era difícil imaginar a la implacablemente alegre, impulsiva y libre de espíritu, Kushina, inspirar ese tipo de miedo. Ella era todo lo que Mikoto de joven no había sido planteado en los confines sofocantes de la expectativa y la tradición, y Mikoto la quería por eso. Ella era la "mala influencia" que le enseño a la prometida del heredero del clan a como maldecir al gusto de un capitán mercenario, a tropezarse en la casa con una sonrisita sofocada por la bebida, vio la vieja cabeza del clan directo a los ojos y rechazo cuando el demando que ella se retirara y casarse antes de hacerse Jōnin. Ella fue lo que mantuvo a Mikoto cuerda durante los primeros rocosos años de su matrimonio con Fugaku, antes de hacer su compromiso y frágil tregua.

No había manera de evitarlo. Se lo debía a Kushina.

— Tienes razón Sasuke— dijo ella forzando un tono que no sentía. — Yo no sé dónde está mi cabeza este día. Pensándolo ahora, tu padre dijo que él estaría trabajando hasta muy tarde este día. Nosotros podríamos comer en la tarde. ¿Tú quieres ir a comer un bocadillo mientras tanto?

— ¡Yeah!— dijo con entusiasmo. — ¿Qué tal un local de onigiri? Está de camino a casa. Una especie de…

— No sé… eso es bastante lejos del camino…— dijo, deslizándose de modo que la madre no pudo detenerlo antes.

— ¿Por favor? ¡Es mi primer día, realmente estoy aprendiendo cómo ser un ninja! Iruka-sensei me dijo que era muy bueno ayudándole con las demostraciones.

— Buen punto, buen punto— ella admitió. Sabía perfectamente la dificultad de los ejercicios que Iruka le puso.

Naruto se había apartado de su conversación y reanudo su solitaria oscilación en el sube y baja. Él estaba masticando su labio y tratando desesperadamente de no mirar con hambre. Se acercó a él y sonrió en lo que ella esperaba fuera una manera amorosa. — Naruto-chan— dijo ella añadiendo a regañadientes el sufijo cariñoso— Te gusta el oni…

Su rostro se ilumino como una hoguera de un festival y él se puso en pie. — ¡Si, me _encanta_ el onigiri! No tanto como me encanta el ramen, pero a mi realmente no me gusta tanto otra comida como el ramen, y de todos modos yo definitivamente los acompañaría a comer onigiri con usted y con Sasuke cuando guste. ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Adónde iremos? ¿Ustedes realmente viven en una grande y alta casa al borde de la ciudad? Sasuke dice que si pero su familia _debe_ ser muy grande para llenar una casa de ese tamaño. Mi casa no es grande así que…

Ella levanto una mano para detener las palabras del niño, dichas palabras no tuvieron ningún efecto. —Naruto— dijo ella y repitiendo a sí misma. El finalmente cerró su boca con un pequeño chasquido. — Mi nombre es Mikoto Uchiha y tú puedes llamarme… Mikoto-obasan. Nosotros estamos yendo a un restaurante que a Sasuke y a mí nos gusta mucho. Nuestra casa es grande y bonita, yo hago mi mejor trabajo para asegurarme que se vea bonita. — ¿Y? — Empezó, su cerebro terminaba de procesar a toda prisa sus preguntas— ¿tu casa? ¿Tú no vives por ti mismo, o si?

— Si, yo me las arreglo solo— respondió. — Me mantengo por que el orfanato no me gusta en _absoluto_ y las mujeres no me mantuvieron diciendo que era mi culpa y una estupidez, ¿por qué llegaría a prenderle fuego a mis cosas y la camisa que me gustaba mientras la llevaba puesta? Y finalmente el viejo hombre me movió a mi apartamento. La dueña cocina para mí y lava mi ropa y otras cosas de tela, pero pienso que ella necesita ver a un doctor para la cabeza porque ella olvida una barbaridad. He oído que ocurre conforme uno se hace viejo, pero ella aún no está arrugada. Espero que no esté enferma.

Mikoto dejo que su cabeza divagara, cada vez más y más horrorizada con cada inocente palabra pronunciada. Su conflicto sobre esa cosa contenida que asesino a su familia se desvaneció ante el hecho de que alguien _deliberadamente atentara contra la camisa del pequeño niño prendiéndole fuego_. Eso había sido bastante malo como un intento de mutilarlo, tal vez incluso matarlo, ¿Cuánto tardo Naruto en ser expulsado del orfanato público? Aparte de la desnutrición leve no vio signos físicos de lesiones, pero eso no quiere decir que no estaba sucediendo. Las contusiones de Kushina de sus sesiones de entrenamiento se desvanecían en horas e incluso una fractura en la pierna no le había impedido dar vueltas corriendo durante no más de un par de semanas. En su momento ella decía que era una habilidad del Clan Uzumaki, pero Mikoto ahora sospechaba que tenía que ver con su secreto… su filiación con el huésped.

Incluso en las garras de su propio odio ardiente hacia el Kyūbi ella no creía que podría dañar físicamente a su joven carcelero. Especialmente desde que resulto ser tan ingenuamente adorable. Solo había conocido a Naruto durante unos minutos y la historia con su prisionero a su lado, ella había decidido prudentemente que le gustaba. Ella trago su amarga ira contra su agresor sin nombre y su propio sentimiento de culpa en el asunto, tomo una pequeña y sucia mano entre las suyas. Ella lo haría por Kushina. Ella lo _haría_.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mikoto fue a la cama en la noche con la sensación de un mareo menor y con culpa. Cuando ella y los niños caminaron en el interior del pequeño restaurante, el propietario no fue capaz de ocultar por completo su mueca de desprecio al ver a Naruto agarrando su mano. El servicio que ella y Sasuke recibieron fue tan agradable como siempre, pero de alguna manera el camarero "tropezó" y casi vierte té hirviendo en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Naruto. Solo los reflejos ninja de Mikoto habían mantenido la bandeja a nivel y lo salvo de una quemadura muy desagradable. Más tarde, cuando Sasuke le preguntó si podía probar un bocado de su onigiri descubrió que Naruto recibió onigiri lleno de arroz seco, quemado en comparación con onigiris húmedos en su propio plato.

El servicio de la mesa en su conjunto solo mejoro cuando Mikoto murmuro a Sasuke, dentro del rango de oído del camarero, que las normas que aquí tenían realmente eran malas y ella estaría diciendo a todos los que sabía para evitar el lugar.

Naruto no parecía sorprendido por nada de eso, era realmente deprimente. ¿Recibía este tratamiento de todo el mundo? No se extrañó de que parecía tan incómodo sentado en su mesa. Sus modales no eran pobres tanto como inexistentes, pero ella podía decir que estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para quedarse quieto y comportarse de la mejor manera que sabía. Paso toda la comida observando a Sasuke como si tuviera un Sharingan propio, imitando cada gesto como si pudiera absorber años de entrenamiento de la formación de etiqueta en media hora. Naruto se convirtió en un extremadamente enérgico niño. Pero el presto atención a sus amables correcciones cuando le hablaba tranquilamente, y paro de dar patadas a la mesa, con gratificante determinación.

En seis años se había hecho la reputación de un bromista y audaz gamberro en sus decisiones, pero no era un mal chico. En cuanto a sus intenciones (no a sus acciones impulsivas) lo evaluaba como un niño mejor que la mayoría. Parecía que le preocupaba lo que pensaban otras personas de él, y estaba desesperadamente ansioso por complacer si tuviera la oportunidad. Lo que le llamo la atención es su preocupación por el bienestar de gente quien claramente no tenía ningún lazo con él. En particular, los que tenían historias abusivas, que vivía en las mismas condiciones y lo enfurecía. Al parecer, su cuidadora "olvidaba" que tenía que llevarle las comidas hechas que el Hokage pagaba para que ella las preparara y Naruto se veía obligado a excavar en su bolsillo por escaso dinero para poder comprar raciones en la tienda de ramen para llenar su estómago vacío. Mikoto decidió empezar a preparar un bento extra cada día de escuela y colocarlo con indiferencia en la mochila de Sasuke en el futuro previsible.

Ella se volvió inquietante en la cama grande y deseo desesperadamente tener a alguien con quien hablar. Fugaku se encontraba trabajando en un caso difícil esa semana. Probablemente terminara el día en el futón que guardaba en el armario de la oficina. Ella frunció el ceño hacia el techo. Tener otro cuerpo caliente en la cama era reconfortante de una pequeña manera, pero no es como si pudiera hablar con él de algo como esto de todos modos. Sus amigos Uchiha no lo entenderían, ella era una mujer al que se consideraba su amistad con Kushina un tema que debía de evitarse si no se quería una discusión embarazosa. Su instructor Jōnin había conseguido un modesto afecto sin pretensiones hacia las dos, y habría sido ideal, pero Hatake Sakumo había muerto por su propia mano hace una década. Yuhi Daishiro, el último de su antiguo trío Genin, todavía estaba entre los vivos según su conocimiento, pero era líder de una misión a largo plazo en el País del Rayo y era tan inalcanzable que podría estar viviendo en la luna y daría lo mismo.

Salvarse a sí misma como hace siete horas, el Hokage era la única otra persona que estaba al tanto activamente (con limite) e interesado en el continuo bienestar de Naruto. Pero él estaba ocupado, podría pasar semanas antes de que pueda ponerle atención. E incluso si él se diera cuenta no garantizaba que las cosas cambiaran. Konoha era el más democrático de los pueblos ninja, eso significaba que el Hokage no tenía derecho a dar órdenes a los civiles a menos que sus acciones pudieran amenazar directamente la integridad del pueblo. No creía que el maltrato de un niño pequeño fuera a ser el caso.

Mikoto era una persona naturalmente sociable y había cultivado una larga lista de amigos. Fue un golpe bajo para ella descubrir que todos los que ella podía contar estaban muertos… o tan lejos que podrían estarlo. Toda la soledad que le había estado molestando, la que empujo lejos y despertó esa mañana vino a aplastarla como las aguas de una presa desbordada. Los ojos de Mikoto comenzaron a arder en lágrimas. Ella apretó los puños en las sabanas y trato de forzarlos hacia abajo.

" _¿Por qué no lo registraste a él?" su conciencia le gritaba con la voz más indigna de Kushina. "Ni siquiera fuiste a verlo una vez. Usted se desvío del camino correcto hasta que Daishiro, cuando el acababa de ser aceptado en ANBU y no tenías tiempo para cuidar a los niños, nosotros dos sabíamos lo mucho que Kakashi estaba podrido y arruinado después de que Kyūbi mato a Minato y a Rin. ¿Tú te llamas a ti misma shinobi cuando tu estuviste asustada por un bebe? Tú no eres nada, eres una bonita y pequeña cobarde._

"Yo tenía mis responsabilidades" ella susurro hacia el aire vacío. "Yo tenía mi propio bebe recién nacido. La parte sur del compuesto del clan estaba casi completamente destruido y la mitad de los Uchihas se quedaron sin hogar. Había tan poco tiempo…"

" _Correcto"_ se burló la voz interior " _Siempre has sido la responsable, has tomado el relevo todo este tiempo, incluso cuando yo no he querido que lo hagas. Lo siento, estaba tan ocupada estando muerta que yo no podía cargar de mi propias responsabilidades la única vez que realmente necesitaba su ayuda._ "

Mikoto no había llorado durante diez años, en la noche del monumento antes de la montaña de tumbas. Pero esta noche ella volvió la cara a la almohada y se perdió en una batalla para contener las lágrimas. _"Yo lo voy a hacer mejor Kushina"_ , ella respondió entre sollozos ahogados. _"En esta ocasión yo lo hare mejor."_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Glosario:

\- _Bento_ : caja con comida estilo japonés.

\- _Onigiris_ : bolas de arroz envueltas en algas, a menudo lleva ingredientes como pescado y/o vinagre para darle sabor.

- _Tantō_ : un estilo de daga de hoja recta. Una gran parte del elenco de Naruto lleva este estilo de ramas, siendo Sai quien más la utiliza.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer: Naruto solo pertenece a Kishimoto. Esta historia es una traducción y solo pertenece a DigitalTart**.

 **Capítulo 2**

En la siguiente mañana Mikoto estaba de espaldas como usualmente estaba cuando se serenaba, aunque Itachi miraba extrañado en su dirección durante el desayuno. No eran miradas compasivas. Simplemente eran extrañas, como si hubiera estado completamente consciente del ruido, pero no le importara lo suficiente como para preguntar por qué su madre había estado sollozando sola en su dormitorio. Había sido así prácticamente toda su vida, nunca cruel, solo… frío. Mikoto se dijo a si misma por enésima vez que no debería de molestarle, que Itachi era como era… y luego por millonésima vez dejaba de prestar atención a su propio consejo.

Ella envío afuera a sus hijos a realizar sus obligaciones respectivas, Sasuke a la escuela e Itachi a terminar su misión corta, y otra vez tenía la casa para ella sola de nuevo. Esta vez ella sabía que no debía pensar alrededor de ella y conducirse a la locura. Ahora que su cabeza había tenido un buen descanso en la noche se dio cuenta de que ella no estaba tan sola como había pensado. Su primer y único equipo Genin se encontraba todavía intacto: Uzuki Yūgao, Gekko Haruka y Kameda Ishimaru.

Había pasado tanto tiempo pensando en los niños torpes que habían sido que no se sintió cómoda abordando un tema de esa naturaleza con ellos, pero no estaba siendo justa. Todos ellos eran adultos ahora, se encontraban a mediados de sus veinte. A diferencia de muchos instructores Jōnin ella había mantenido buenas relaciones con todos ellos, aunque ella no hubiera tenido la oportunidad de verlos tan a menudo como le hubiera gustado. Muy pocos de sus antiguos compañeros eran más que Jōnin sensei, enseñando solo bajo coacción, debido a que no había suficientes cuerpos calientes para distribuir entre los equipos novatos. Aquellos Genin siempre parecían que picaban para pasar los exámenes Chūnin y sin ninguna otra razón que la de liberarse de sus profesores locos. Mikoto había trabajado muy duro en su equipo, llegando a hacer sufrir a los tres en la ronda final de los exámenes en su segundo intento, haciendo que dos de ellos pasaran en ese examen al siguiente rango y uno convirtiéndose en Chūnin seis meses después. Ella estaba bastante segura que todos ellos la odiaban con todas sus entrañas durante meses después de ese segundo intento, pero como buenos pequeños ninjas se las arreglaron para ver a través de los sádicos entrenamientos todo el amor que ella les había profesado. Ella los presiono tan duro cuando eran Genins que serían lo suficientemente fuertes como para sobrevivir, e incluso prosperar como Chūnin y más allá. Todos ellos le dieron las gracias por ese mes infernal en un momento u otro, con sonrisas irónicas idénticas en sus rostros.

Ishimaru fue la más sensible del grupo, y también la mayor, pues se quedó en la academia dos años más para ser entrenada como médico antes de ser promovido a Genin. También fue hija de padres civiles que habían hecho su hogar en una granja a varios kilómetros fuera de Konoha, había perdido poco hasta el Kyūbi. Mejor aún, su apartamento fue cierre plausible para instalar su tienda de ropa favorita actual. Ella cambio de su bata a una túnica de caña y pantalones sueltos, se arregló su cabello con un cepillado superficial antes de salir por la puerta. A Fugaku no le gusta que a ella se le vea usando pantalones, prefiere la "gracia femenina" de un viejo kimono de clase, pero el viejo gruñón no se encontraba cerca para ver, ¿verdad?

Fue otro hermoso día de verano y Mikoto tomo su tiempo paseando a través de las tiendas al aire libre que se encontraba en su camino a la construcción de Ishimaru. El jefe de la policía gasta una suma considerable cada año, por lo que su cara era más que bienvenida por lo vendedores. Ella recogió unas pocas cosas y al final no se dio cuenta de que necesitaba, y algunas nuevas sandalias formales de tacón, ya que sus antiguas sandalias se estaban desgastando bastante y sus zapatos de la limpieza no se podían salvar. Una vez cargada entro por la puerta trasera abierta y llamo enérgicamente a la puerta de Ishimaru. Podía oír a alguien abrir y cerrar cajones a toda prisa. Bueno, ella estaba en casa.

Ishimaru no era quien abrió la puerta. Era el amado de ella, Yamashiro Aoba y el Chūnin que había perdido igualmente sus lentes de sol de marca y el aire afable. Él tenía una mochila de peluche con ropa colgando de un lado y, por alguna razón, agarraba el cepillo de dientes de Ishimaru en la otra. —Uh, Mikoto-sensei —dijo estúpidamente. —Ishimaru… Ishimaru no está aquí. Les dieron mala inteligencia. No eran bandidos, eran todos shinobis y… voy a visitarla ahora si los médicos me dejan.

El mango de la bolsa de compras de Mikoto se deslizo a través de sus dedos y una pequeña botella de perfume se estrelló en el hormigón. Normalmente esa noticia no induciría un ataque de pánico a un shinobi que la vio escrita en la cara de alguien más, pero el equipo Genin de Ishimaru se encontraba en una inusual unidad hecha enteramente de médicos en entrenamiento. La intención de que estuvieran en ese equipo era enseñarles a ocuparse de la búsqueda y rescate de personas, o el apoyo de equipos pesados de combate, a pesar de que sabían defenderse. No fueron enviados a misiones en donde los combates fueran más intensos que el enfrentamiento contra combatientes de la población civil. Ella era demasiada educada para decirlo en voz alta a él, pero alguien en la oficina de inteligencia o en la oficina de misiones estaba _seriamente_ jodido. Ella no lo culpaba por haber esperado lo peor. Ella también lo esperaba.

—¿Qué tan herida esta? —preguntó en voz baja, mientras Aoba hacia malabares con sus cosas, hasta que encontró sus llaves y cerro el lugar.

—No lo sé. Justamente quería ver como estaba siendo tratada en el hospital. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

—Absolutamente

—Yo estoy yendo por los tejados, será más rápido con la fiebre del almuerzo y todo lo demás en la calle, así que voy a ir con ella.

—¿Quién dijo que yo no estoy corriendo por los techos también? —dijo interrumpiéndolo. —Puedo dejar esto aquí —Mikoto empuja las bolsas con sus compras con el pie. —Si no te importa abriré la puerta de nuevo, pondré mi bolso en el otro bolsillo de esa mochila.

Él hizo lo que le pidió y se apartó de la barandilla de la robusta escalera. Mikoto seguía tan pronto como él había despejado el espacio de la azotea en el edificio al otro lado del callejón. Suerte que se había decidido por los pantalones y las sandalias planas el día de hoy. El primer par de aterrizajes fueron poco agraciados, pero pronto el cómodo ritmo de concentración de chakra y la liberación de los músculos de sus piernas regresó como si nunca la hubieran dejado.

Llegaron a la cubierta del techo del hospital después de unos 15 minutos de viaje por las azoteas. Mikoto se encontró a si misma vergonzosamente con la respiración agitada una vez que llegaron a su destino, pero tenía otras cosas de que preocuparse. Se aseguró pases de visitante a la sala de quemados para ella y Aoba, el cual parecía tan enfermo de preocupación que tenía miedo de abrir la boca en caso de que vomitara sobre el pobre recepcionista.

Ishimaru estaba en la habitación 2245. Ella respiro hondo, preparándose para algo apenas reconocible como humano. Una visión de su hermano Kojiro brotó en su cabeza, su hermoso rostro mutilado más allá del reconocimiento por el chakra del Kyūbi, drogado casi en la insensibilidad, pero de alguna manera todavía gritando. Se obligó a desechar ese pensamiento y abrió la puerta.

Ella perdió el aliento audiblemente cuando Ishimaru parpadeo ante las nuevas visitas, y logro sonreír vagamente hacia ellos. Su cara redonda y afable era atenuada a un tono enfermizo grisáceo debajo de su bronceado, su cabello canela enmarañado y todavía con un poco de barro, pero en general no se veía tan mal. Ella hizo un recuento rápido de las extremidades ocultas por las sabanas de hospital y se acercó con el mismo número que tenían la última vez que habían hablado. El alivio fue tan inmenso que las rodillas se debilitaron momentáneamente. Yūgao se les había adelantado ahí, fueron alineados como si fueran patitos de Ishimaru en una fila ordenada cerca de la ventana, mirando la maltratada y sucia, pero no gravemente herida, compañera. La kunoichi de pelo violeta hizo una señal a Aoba a modo de saludo, y luego a ella.

Él se dejó caer en un punto vacío de la cama cerca de las caderas de Ishimaru y miro por encima de los extensos vendajes que oscurecían su lado derecho. —¿Tienes miedo de la mierda en la que me convirtieron? —dijo. —¿Qué paso? ¿Está usted… sufriendo mucho?

—Katon —jadeo e inmediatamente comenzó a toser. Mikoto escucho las palabras "ninjas renegados", "emboscada" y "me dio las buenas drogas" entre espasmos dolorosos. El intento continuo durante algún tiempo y eventualmente ceso sus intentos de hablar.

La altura de su Genin más alto cuando se levantó para llenar los vacíos, preocupándose y rasgando con su puño su camisa y que nadie aprecie sus ojos. Era un muchacho Hyūga con el pelo marrón claro que caía en una larga trenza por la espalda, vestidos con las tradicionales túnicas de color blanco apagado favorecidos por el clan. —Se supone que nosotros seríamos ayudantes médicos para dar atención a personas capturadas bajo escombros de un terremoto cerca de la frontera de Kusa —dijo. —Ellos habían tenido algunos problemas importantes con bandidos aparte de todo lo demás, una vez que todos nuestros pacientes fueron estabilizados Ishimaru-sensei decidió organizar un ataque preventivo para asustarlos y obligarlos a que se replegaran antes de que ellos intentaran robarnos cualquier tipo de suministro médico.

Mikoto asintió. Había sido una buena idea, al menos en teoría. Los medicamentos a menudo eran más atractivos para alguien que se dedica al saqueo fuera de la ley, ya que estos tenían una utilidad más inmediata. Una demostración de fuerza de un pequeño grupo de ninjas entrenados a menudo fue suficiente para derrotar a los alborotadores con corazón menos duro y sin derramamiento de sangre, y cuando tu equipo está compuesto exclusivamente de médicos, evitar alguna confrontación no planeada era importante.

—Excepto que nosotros no los asustamos cuando salimos —continuo relatando el Hyūga. —Resultó que uno de ellos era un antiguo desertor de guerra de Konoha y sabía que sería reconocido si Ishimaru-sensei conseguía un buen vistazo de su cara. Había algunos ninja de bajo rango de Iwa también, todos desertores. Habían engañado a mi Byakugan mediante la creación de un campamento falso que casi no estaba custodiado, mientras que el resto de los enemigos esperaban emboscarnos fuera de nuestro alcance visual. —El chico frunció el ceño. —Esa fue la forma en que supe que estábamos realmente en problemas. ¿Quién más sino otro shinobi de la aldea sabría el rango máximo del Byakugan de un Genin? Tan pronto como llegamos a la mitad del campamento —suspiro vergonzosamente —nosotros quedamos atascados en un Jutsu Doton que ablando el suelo, impidiéndonos saltar fuera del área.

—Pero Ishimaru-sensei nos salvó —uno de sus otros estudiantes elevo la voz, una chica con una nariz prominente y los característicos tatuajes de un miembro del clan Inuzuka. Tres cachorros de ceniza gris se encresparon hacia arriba desde el suelo alrededor de sus pies. —No podía tocar las manos del tío antes de terminar, por lo que saltó delante de él y utilizo un ataque de Fūton —dijo impresionada.

—¿Fūton? —Yugao interrumpió escéptica. Ishimaru tenía orígenes provenientes de Suna, y los estilos de batalla de viento, todas las cartas que ella tenía para iniciar en términos de ninjutsu elemental. Ese tipo de jutsus eran los únicos de largo alcance que tenía y eran peores que algo inútil contra usuarios de Katon.

—Fūton —afirmo la chica. —Devolvió el fuego a los desertores, pero debía de haber estado cansada después de curar a todas esas personas, ya que su chakra se agotó antes de terminar la técnica satisfactoriamente. Esa fue la forma en que se quemó. El sujeto de Konoha consiguió un kunai en su ojo lanzado por nuestra sensei y por suerte para nosotros el fallo de la técnica de fuego causaron quemaduras graves a los ninjas de Iwa también. El Hyūga ladeo una sonrisa. —Kaito-kun hablo rápidamente acerca de las tazas de supervivencia probables en caso de que no hubieran antibióticos, a cambio trataron nuestras heridas un poco. Nos lo entregó un equipo de Kusa que nos encontramos en el camino de vuelta a casa. —Ellos estaban felices de ese acto de generosidad.

—No es la cosa más inteligente que has hecho —dijo Mikoto sacudiendo la cabeza mientras se dirigía a Ishimaru —pero funciono. Temblorosamente levanto su brazo ileso y le dio a ella un pulgar hacia arriba. Ishimaru se encontraba bien y veía el lado positivo en cualquier situación. Los narcóticos probablemente ayudaron.

—Podría haber sido peor —dijo el primer Genin, mirando hacia abajo con culpabilidad a su incapacitada y drogada sensei.

—Mucho peor —agrego un tercero, la primera vez que esa persona hablo en la conversación, viniendo cubierto por su chaqueta hasta la parte baja de su cuello. Debe haber sido un Aburame. Que se negó a quitarse dicha chaqueta incluso en el agradable calor de verano.

—Ya hable con su médico — Yūgao dijo. —Va a estar en la lista de lesionados por un tiempo, pero el daño es principalmente cosmético y superficial, su movimiento y respiración no se verán perjudicadas de forma permanente. —Su mirada se suavizo cuando esta se posó encima de sus estudiantes. —También menciono que ustedes tres hicieron un excelente trabajo al cuidar de ella en el campo de batalla y en el camino de vuelta a Konoha. Se hubiesen dejado que una infección se afiance tan lejos de instalaciones médicas reales, probablemente habría muerto.

Mikoto recargo su peso contra la pared y sonrió para sí misma. Ella sintió lo mismo cuando perdió a su madre y al capitán de su equipo, eso había sido hace tanto tiempo y en el mejor de todos los posibles caminos. Estaba orgullosa de como el demonio de Ishimaru, que en sus días Genin había sido la más tímida del equipo. Parecía que su alumno había recogido sus propios trucos después de que ella la dejara suelta y había, a su vez, transmitido ese conocimiento a sus propios estudiantes. Cuando el ciclo maestro-estudiante trabajaba, esto era lo que podía lograrse. Ella no era partidaria de la Voluntad de Fuego y su filosofía relacionada que había inspirado la basura Senju (era demasiado leal al clan Uchiha para eso), pero había algunos días en que casi quería admitir que los antiguos rivales de su clan tenían un punto.

Aoba se acercó más a su amante lesionada y la miro con complicidad. Mikoto podía tener una pista. Se puso de pie y cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho. —Ishimaru necesita descansar —dijo ella, su tono lo hacía parecer una orden. —¿Por qué no nos ponemos en marcha? Estoy segura que podrá tener una visita mañana.

El favor que quería pedir al haber llegado a su apartamento tendría que esperar. Incluso si estaba lo suficientemente estable emocionalmente para levantarse la garganta y los pulmones estaban demasiado dañados para que pudiera hablar correctamente. Aun así, a pesar de que solo había dicho cinco palabras inteligibles a ella, por alguna razón, se sintió un poco mejor. Había jodido regiamente un poco a Naruto, como un mentor que había hecho a través de Ishimaru. Naruto ni siquiera tenía 7 años todavía. Ella había tenido tiempo suficiente para olvidar el pasado.

Todo el mundo estaba sacando a Aoba afuera, ella y Yūgao al último. —¿Haruka ha venido? —Mikoto pregunto distraídamente.

Yūgao sacudió la cabeza. —Me detuve en su apartamento camino a aquí, pero está en el sur. Probablemente no estará de regreso en la aldea en algunos días. Le dejo una nota. —Ellas caminaban hacia los elevadores en un amistoso silencio, y cuando ellas los alcanzaron Yūgao detuvo su mano cuando estaba por apretar el botón para llamar al ascensor. —Discúlpeme sensei —dijo Yūgao —pero yo tengo un favor que quisiera preguntarle. Sé que Sasuke-kun ha comenzado la escuela por ahora, ¿así que no tiene que hacerlo?

—Mmm

—Entonces me preguntaba, ¿sería capaz de hacerse cargo del entrenamiento del equipo de Ishimaru por un tiempo? La próxima ronda de exámenes Chūnin son en poco más de un mes. Lo haría yo misma, pero… mi programa de misiones podrían llenarse muy rápidamente —dijo ella, distraídamente frotando un lugar en su deltoides derecho.

—Estoy seguro de que el Hokage reconocerá sus habilidades —dijo Mikoto con gusto, manteniendo su respuesta ambigua. Yūgao había expresado su interés en aplicar para ANBU la última vez que ellas hablaron. Ella debía de haber estado invitándola a participar en la prueba. No obstante su silencio hizo que la kunoichi prejuzgara si su rango estaba todavía en forma, con la habilidad que tenía Yūgao, Mikoto no podía pensar que no tenía el rango para pertenecer a un escuadrón de elite de ese tipo y que ella pudiera alcanzar sus expectativas. Igual que ella, Yūgao era una ninja que lucha principalmente con la cabeza en lugar de los puños, una maestra de las trampas y las emboscadas. Servir en un operativo ANBU en tiempos de paz, tener sutileza y sigilo eran a menudo más valioso que el ninjutsu llamativo o la fuerza para aplastar rocas con los dientes. Antes de su matrimonio arreglado su antiguo compañero de equipo, Daishiro, había instado a que ella se probara a sí misma. Si lo hubiera conseguido habría sido uno de los primeros miembros femeninos en la historia, pero eso fue un objetivo que su futuro padre en ley había logrado disparar desde el cielo. Ella quería a Yūgao para hacerlo y tener éxito en lo que ella había fallado. —Ese club de chicos necesitan ser sacudidos un poco —agregó con aspereza.

—Gracias —dijo en voz baja su estudiante, con un pequeño guiño y una sonrisa y volvió al tema en cuestión. —Los otros instructores van a añadir a los chicos a equipos como mejor les convenga, por lo que no tendría que acompañarlos en las misiones. Esto será estrictamente tutoría informal.

—Bueno, me gustaría tener el tiempo, pero estoy tan lejos de estar en forma para misiones que ni siquiera es gracioso. ¿Ellos consienten nivelarse y empezar a entrenar con una ama de casa? Si otra persona me diera esa opción a mi yo habría pensado que era una mala broma.

Un brillo de diversión apareció en los ojos de la joven mujer. —Teniendo en cuenta lo bien que se las arregló para vencer a sus sensei que estaban formándolos para sus exámenes, creo que preguntarían si de verdad usted era una ama de casa.

—Es verdad. Definitivamente pensare en ello y le hare saber mi decisión a más tardar al final de la semana.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Su respuesta habría sido un inequívoco sí, pero no estaba segura de cómo lo tomaría Fugaku. Ella realmente había disfrutado enseñando y una oportunidad para volver sin ataduras como esta era perfecta. Pero una tutoría a tres Genin estaba peligrosamente al borde del fin para un Jōnin retirado, y esos eran de las pocas cosas que estaba segura a su marido no le gustaría, excepto empezar a recordar que su esposa probablemente había tenido potencial de llegar a ser un mejor shinobi de lo que él era.

Ella reflexiono la mejor manera de abordar un tema delicado como ese durante el resto del día. Mikoto podría hacer atractivo su camino para volver a ser shinobi con buena gracia de parte de su esposo, un talento como ese le había servido a ella bastante bien en su breve y exitosa profesión como una especialista de infiltración y posiblemente incluso más como la esposa del jefe de policía. A pesar de su estado, las personas bajan la guardia a su alrededor. Las mujeres de los detectives, sus amigas, les fue confiadas cosas que sus maridos nunca se les ocurrirían decirle a Fugaku. Ella cultivo su parcela de informantes con frecuentes invitaciones a almuerzos de té y de caridad, y rara vez le fallaba. Ella consulto sus fuentes, reunió un plan de ataque y después de una cuidadosa preparación abordo el tema en la cena.

—¿Has hecho algún progreso con tu caso? —preguntó, mientras comía su plato favorito de yakisova con abundante ternera. Ella ya sabía la respuesta a esta pregunta. De lo contrario, no habría preguntado. Él siempre se irritaba si sentía que un caso se había estancado, y en ocasiones se desquitaba con ella, siempre y cuando ella fuera tan tonta como para darle la abertura. Las secretarias de las oficinas centrales, según las malas lenguas, ocasionalmente irritables cuando ellos eran los centros de los chismes, pero tal fuente de valiosa información acerca del estado de la política de la villa siempre le era útil y podían ser perdonadas.

—Nosotros lo tenemos —dijo sonando inmensamente satisfecho de sí mismo. —El espía de Kiri estaba tan cerca y de alguna manera tenía la protección contra las sondas más básicas de la mente, pero Inoichi-san agrieto el sello esta mañana. Deberíamos de tener una lista de sus contactos por la mañana.

Sasuke sorbió ruidosamente sus fideos. Itachi estaba ausente, algo que cada vez se estaba haciendo más frecuente. —Eso es realmente bueno —dijo —algunos de los ninjas de Kiri hacen cosas tan extrañas con sus dientes para hacerse ver como los tiburones. O a lo mejor ellos son así de manera natural, creo eso…bueno, eso es igualmente horroroso. Estoy contento de que lo lograras. Cuando yo pienso en uno de esos sujetos corriendo por nuestro pueblo libremente, ensuciándolo con su sola presencia… —se detuvo y se estremeció. —Cuando me gradué, ¿puedo ayudarte con casos de este tipo?

—Por supuesto que sí —respondió su padre, sirviéndose más fideos y sin realmente escuchar.

Los hombros de Sasuke cayeron notablemente. Mikoto rodo los ojos o no poso su ira de de manera digna sobre la mesa, ella deseaba que _realmente_ su marido dejara de hacer eso. En privado hablaba muy bien de las habilidades de Sasuke y sabía que su marido lo quería en algún nivel, pero no estaría mal si de vez en cuando le dejara saber al niño sus emociones. Y Sasuke estaba empezando a ser capaz de detectar cuando le estaban "siguiendo la corriente". Con el tiempo, esa conducta podría evolucionar hasta que él tuviera el descaro de decir algo como " _cuando me gradúe, ¿puedo correr a unirme a una organización secreta de ninjas renegados de clase S con algún loco plan para dominar al mundo?_ ", y Fugaku le iba a dar el permiso completo. No es que alguna vez demuestre una completa falta de respeto hacia él, pero aun así.

—Eso es un alivio —Mikoto dijo. —Tú estarás llegando a trabajar así de duro dentro de poco, y a duras penas te veo. Con tu hijo yendo afuera todo el día, y me siento solitaria.

Él sacudió su cabeza. —Fue un buen descanso, pero esto es solo el principio. Todavía no se sabe que tan extensa es su red. Y no esperamos que las cosas se calmen por lo menos en un mes.

 _¿Un mes en el que no me vigilara? Perfecto_ , pensó ella. —Oh —dijo con tristeza, externamente tenía la imagen de la esposa obediente. —Ya veo.

Dejó sus palillos con aspecto de disculpa mientras todos lo veían. —Usted no tiene que quedarse en casa todo el día. Deje a Iriko-chan que le ayude con la limpieza… sin duda nos podemos permitir salir y disfrutar, ahora que Sasuke está en la escuela.

—No sé lo que haría… —comenzó a decir ella, como si todo su mundo se limitara a recogedores y cestas de ropa, luego sonrió como si se le hubiera ocurrido una idea maravillosa. —¡Ya se! El equipo Genin de Ishimaru, ¿lo recuerdas? Ella fue gravemente herida en una misión y va a estar hospitalizada durante semanas. El tiempo es horrible, con los exámenes de Chūnin por venir, y ella no puede encontrar a nadie para dar clases a su equipo mientras esta en recuperación. Estoy tan fuera de práctica, pero soy mejor que nada y para esos niños con talento sería una vergüenza que tuvieran que esperar seis meses más para poder entrar al examen.

—Esa es una idea, yo supongo —Fugaku dijo, no del todo satisfecho, pero no oponiéndose, como si estuviera considerando cualquiera de las dos.

Mikoto podría trabajar con eso. Ella estaba exactamente haciendo un favor a su imposibilitada amiga, sacando todo lo que no era bueno de su corazón. Lo que significaba que tiraba su engranaje shinobi fuera del armario de manera incidental. Ella tomó delicadamente de sus fideos, como si se formara un plan en su cabeza. —Puedo trabajar con ellos mientras Sasuke está en la escuela, por lo que estaré en casa a tiempo para encontrarse con él y poner comida en la mesa.

—Hmm… esto va a ser el primer examen de este estilo desde que estalló la guerra. ¿Verdad? —dijo de manera pensativa. —Konoha necesitara una demostración más fuerte de lo normal.

—Oh, eso es correcto —ella dijo. —Yo no estoy 100 por ciento segura, pero yo escuche que estará Iwa en este momento.

—¿Iwa? —dijo con desprecio. Una gran parte de la fuerza de policía había sido movilizada cerca del final de la guerra, incluyendo Fugaku, y él se aferró a sus rencores como un lobo hambriento. Iwa y Konoha estaban oficialmente en paz, pero la guerra era lo bastante reciente y aun había mucha mala voluntad. Más de unos pocos de los Genin de Konoha busca venganza en el estadio, y la parte contraria hace lo propio también. Se espera que sea un examen particularmente mortal. —Necesitamos toda la fuerza de Genin fuertes que podamos conseguir. Adelante, vea que puedes hacer con ellos.

Mikoto le dio las gracias y se fue de nuevo a su cuenco. _Anzuelo, línea y plomada_ , pensó entre bocados delicados.


End file.
